Mine
by VanillaLady
Summary: " You're mine. " " And you're mine. " / Well, I tried. Read, Enjoy, Review! Rated T for Language.


It's late in the evening when Team Natsu finally arrived at Magnolia after finishing the latest mission they took. With all those missions they took before, they decided to take a break and take it easy for three days. It's reasonable, considering the fact that they took 4 missions in a fortnight. All the moneys they got each from all those missions (after paying for damages they caused in the process) were around 200,000 jewels

Thus, after reaching at the guild, they bid goodbye to each other.

Erza immediately went to the most famous bakery at Magnolia while daydreaming about all the strawberry cakes she could eat with those moneys.

Gray just went home, too tired to deal with anything nor picking a fight with his frenemy.

Happy, of course! Went to the market and bought the tastiest fish to present Carla using his part of money ( from Natsu's ) .And obviously, Natsu accompany him.

Of course, out of all the members, the happiest would be out favourite celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. After bid goodbyes, she went home with Plue by her side.

She was walking along at the edge of the canal with Plue walking beside her, sucking his lollipop.

"Now I can finally rest! These days had been tiring, right Plue? " Lucy said while stretching her hand, trying to lessen her tiredness at least until she got into her bathtub.

" Puun puun "

 _Ahh a bathtub filled with hot water. Maybe I could try and use some of those bathing aromas I got from the previous town too._

Only by imagining, Lucy couldn't wait anynore to reach home.

" With all those moneys, I can pay rents for this and next months. I also can do some shopping! Oh I know! We can go shopping tomorrow! "

" Puun puun!! "

 _I could use some new outfits. Oh maybe get a look at the new clothing line of Heart Kreuz._

" Ah, I also need to buy some grocery. My stock of foods for this month almost dry from Natsu and Happy 'friendly' visit. "

 _They keep on eating there as if that's their food. Ahhh dont they have foods in their house?! My foods.. (TT)_

She wont admit it, but sometimes it feels good to have someone else ( Natsu and Happy) eating with her.

 _Finally, home sweet home ~_

By then, Plue had gone back to the Celestial Spirit world. When she opened her door, she expected to see a pinkette boy and his blue fur companion inside but she was met by nobody. Just then, she remember them saying they were going to the market and then the guild.

Happily, she put her keys and her whip on the table nearby while putting other stuff in its own place. She went to the bathroom to prepare the hot tub first. Then, she took her towel in the bedroom before heading to the bathroom. By now, the tub is almost 3/4 full, so she take a look at her collection of bathing aromas including the latest that she bought, rose.

Hmm I think I'm going to use the lavender one. Perfect way to end the day.

The blonde enjoy her relaxing time in her bathtub while humming some songs. Taking her sweet time alone.

Once she was done, she wrap herself in her fluffy whitish pink towel, stepping out of the bathroom heading towards her bedroom.

Not expecting any 'guests', she almost screamed out of her lung when she spotted someone rummaging her refrigerator. So she put her palm over the racing heart to calm her almost heart attack cause by the intruder.

Guess who? Yes. It's none other than the fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. When he heard her almost scream, he looks at her trying his best to look casual because she just caught him rummaging her refrigerator. Although that effort is kinda useless because Lucy is already gripping her hand in form of fist and knock him on his head before he could even say anything.

 ** _NALUNALUNALUNALUNALU_**

" Ouchh " Natsu moan in pain in the living room while rubbing at the spot that Lucy just hit him.

" It's not my fault. You are the one that keeps trespassing into my house! " shout Lucy from inside of the bedroom while dressing up for the night.

Once she's done, she get out from the bedroom and went to the living room, sitting in front of Natsu.

" Let me see the swelling. " Natsu let Lucy inspect the swelling on top of his head.

" Wait here. I'm gonna get some ice for that. Don't touch anything. No, don't even move from there! " With that, Lucy went to take some of her ice pack to put on Natsu.

" Yes maam.. " he said solemnly. Once Lucy get back, she started treating his head.

" So, why did you came here? Where's Happy? "

" I always came here, it's not like you don't know, weirdo. Happy is at the guild of course, with Wendy and Carla. He said he's going to sleep at Wendy's tonight. "

" Oh. Okay, done. Hey, did you eat dinner yet? "

" Nope. Why you wanna cook for me? " by now, his eyes are shining thinking about food.

" Might as well, I haven't had my dinner too. What do you wanna eat? " she asked while walking to the kitchen to start prepare for cooking.

" Anything with fire! Wait, do you even know how to cook, Luce? " he ask staring at her weirdly.

Hearing that, Lucy feel like she want to knock his head again. How dare he question her cooking capability?!

Instead, she took a deep breath before answering him, " Well, if you are afraid that I'm gonna kill you with my cooking then, please, you know the way out yourself. "

" Nonono!! Food!! I trust your cooking! So cook for me too Luceeee! " the salamander keeps on practically begging to the blonde but she keeps on ignoring him and cook.

After a while, he gives up and went to the bed, covering himself with the blanket, sulking.

" Meanie Lucy " could be heard on repeat from there. But there's still no response coming from the blonde.

The aromas from the kitchen dance around the house making person who smell it become hungrier. At this moment, the person with enhanced five sense suffer the most as the aromas is stronger to his nose than hers making his stomach grumble asking to be feed on.

That fact only made Natsu repeat on and on and on things such as " Meanie Lucy " , " I'm hungry too " , " Give me food " and etc. However, she still ignore him and continue on her task.

After 5 minutes, the girl finally make some sound.

" Natsu, are you done? Because if you're done, come here and eat. " she said trying to hide her amusement by herself because not after 5 seconds, the guy was already in front of the foods.

" You made some for me too!! That's why I love you Luce!! " Natsu just blabbered in excitement.

 _W-what did he just said just now? H-He loves me?! Omaigosh omaigosh what should I do? Ermm yeah! Let's pretend I never heard it. Yepp._

 ** _S-shit. Did I just said what I think I said??! Seems like Luce's weirdness is infectious..!_**

During dinner, it was so quiet. Even Natsu just eat his food without making any sounds. The silence was so awkward and unusual for the two of them. Thus, Lucy decided to break the silence.

" Ne Natsu, do you have any plans for tomorrow? "

" Hm? Tomorrow? I dont think so. Why? "

" Good! Accompany me to do some shopping tomorrow will you? "

" Ehhhhh why me ~? "

Lucy pretend to think for a while before looking straight at him answering him with, " Hmm what about.. YOU and HAPPY are the one that finished my foods?! "

Natsu gulped at her hard stare. Scary Lucy is same as scary Erza after all. He tried to think reasons, any reasons, even if it's absurd, as long as he doesn't need to go shopping. It's not like he does not want to accompany her, heck, he will even accompany her anywhere even if he need to ride 6 hours of transport! But he just hate shopping!

He tried using his brain to comes out with reasons/excuses but no luck. None of it came to his mind. Therefore, he just gave up and agreed to go with her to shopping tomorrow.

After they was done with dinner, Natsu refuse to sleep at hers tonight, and went home saying he's gonna prepare himself mentally for tomorrow at his home.

" Then let's meet at the guild tomorrow at 9 kay? "

" ..Yea.. Sure.. ",with that he continued to drag himself home.

 ** _NALUNALUNALUNALUNALU_**

At 8.30 in the morning, a resident with blond hair in one of the room in Strawberry Street, Magnolia, Fiore, was picking her dress for the day while still in her fluffy towel.

"What should I wear today~" she keeps on saying it in a sing-song way while humming an unknown yet happy tone.

After a while she finally decided to wear a dress that she bought before but never had the chance to wear it.

It's a spaghetti dress in wine red color with heart neckline and it end just a little above her knees. The dress hug her body just right on the upper side while lower side flow freely before ending.

Next, she called Cancer to help her with her hair. Cancer style it simply by merely let her hair down and turn her into a blonde with balayage hair. He also offered to do her a simple makeover. Once he's done, Lucy gave her thanks and he's gone back to Spirit world.

She took her black sling bag with golden chains that have all the necessary things she needed for shopping and wore hear black twist detail platform heels. Impressed with her look, she head to the guild.

 ** _NALUNALUNALUNALUNALU_**

Once she arrived at the guild, she went straight to her usual seat by the bar. She could practically feel everyone's eyes on her ever since she she got in and that just made her more satisfied with her outfit of the day. She smile at Mira and order her usual drink while waiting for Natsu.

Her friends slowly came to her one by one. Resulting Lucy to find herself surrounded by Levy, Cana, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and even Juvia. Mirajane joined them too when she passed Lucy her drink. All of the girl has differents reactions but basically they were either smirking or curious. But none of they said anything and just stare at Lucy making her nervous. Levy was the one that broke the silence.

" So, Lu-chan where are you going wearing like this? " Levy asked with a sly smile.

" Don't tell Juvia you are trying to flirt Gray-sama, love rival?! " Juvia's eyes widen thinking of the possibility while cant deny that Lucy was pretty at the moment.

" Lucy-san is so pretty, right Carla? " Wendy stare at Lucy with awe in her eyes that you could practically see stars shining in her brown eyes.

" Well she is prettier than usual. " Carla answered in her usual manner but you could see there's a hint of proud on her face.

" Mira-nee, why do you think she's wearing like this? " Lisanna said with a sly smirk.

" Date! Date! It must be a date! Right, Lucy? " Cana said before Mira had the chace to answer. Making Lucy's face blush.

" Lucy, you are so weird.. " Hapoy said while eating his fish. (Yes, he's there too because he follow Carla.)

Hearing that, Erza broke her state of awe from Lucy and point her sword to Happy, saying, "Not appreciating the beauty is a sin! "

Happy immediately cowered and run to hide behind Lucy because Natsu was not there for him.

" Date? Is it with.. With.. " unable to continue her speech, Mira already almost faint from her nosebleed from imagining Natsu and Lucy's future.

Lucy could barely control the situation before it finally calm down (including the blush on her face). She sneak a glance at the clock and saw that it was 9.10 already. He scan around the guild to find Natsu only to not find him here yet. Then, she glance at the group that surrounded her.

She took a deep breath before answering their questions all the while preparing to get out of the guild.

" First, I'm NOT going on a date. Second, no Juvia, I told you I'm not your love rival. Third, thanks for thinking I'm pretty. Fourth, geez Cana it's still morning and you started drinking already? Fifth, I'm not a weirdo you stupid cat! Sixth, I'm just going to shopping kay? Anyway, i think I got to go now. So see you later~ "

She wave her friends goodbye before heading straight to the door. Before she get out, she stopped and turn around facing the group again.

" Oh yea Happy, where's Natsu? " she asked with a smile but you could sense the frustrated aura (only slightly less than usual because of her happy mood that day) from her. The whole guild had their suspicion from her question but keep quiet and just watch the interaction between Lucy and Happy.

" Natsu? He's still asleep and wont wake up no matter what when i called him this morning. "

" Ah okay thanks Happy. " she said and continued her way while mumbling saying, " That pink haired idiot making me go all the way to him. Ugh. "

Even if she mumbled it under her breathe, because of the silence at the moment, everyone hair it clearly even without needing dragon slayers enhanced hearing. Once she's out of sight, the first one to broke the silence was Gray.

" Did she just said pink haired idiot ad in that flamebrain? " Gray said in a confused tone.

" Then does that mean.. "

" She's going on.. "

"A date.. "

"With Natsu..? "

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT??!??!?!?!?!"

With that all hell break loose inside of Fairy Tail. Moneys being passed around, while some guys keep saying something such as;

" Who would've thought that Natsu got it in him. "

" Out of all, he's the first one to get a girlfriend! "

" Even Gray haven't got one! "

" Hey!! "

" To gotten himself a girlfriend, is a MAN! "

..and etc. They forgot that Lucy once said that they were just going to shopping. And neither said anything about getting themselves a boyfriend/girlfriend.

 ** _NALUNALUNALUNALUNALU_**

" Natsu? Natsu! Natsu wake up!! " Lucy tried to shake him wake up from his sleep.

" Hmm five minutes more Happy.. " The guy said in his half-asleep state while reaching out for Happy(Lucy) to hug him(her) so that he(she) would shut up and not shake him again.

The girl was stunned when she found herself being pulled towards him. She found herself beside Natsu while he hugged her tight, binding her hands and body while their leg entangled on each other. Her face facing his hard chest and she started to blush.

She tried to get out from Natsu's embrace by pushing him but it's no use. She put her palms on his toned abs ( her blush became worst and now in a deep red) and push him with more efforts. Nevertheless, it still doesn't fruit any result. Getting impatient with it by minutes, she resorted to the last option.

Lucy tried to put her face as near to his ear as possible, and spoke in a slow intimate seductive voice, " Natsu.. "

As a response (consciously or unconsciously) Natsu mumbled " Luce.. " in his own husky, just-wake-up voice and tighten his grip on her waist while snuggle his face on Lucy'd neck making Lucy stunned for a while blushing only to realize that he's still sleeping. So, she continued with her plan and said again in a slow intimate seductive voice, " Natsu.. "

"..YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CARRY ALL OF MY SHOPPING BAGS LATER!!! " screaming at his ears making the dragon slayer with enhanced hearing quickly cover his ears with a pained expression painted on his face.

" Geez Luce! Do you need to shout that loud?! Ahhh my ears hurt.. " He moan in pain while covering his ears with pillow too to try reducing the pain in his ears.

His reaction made Lucy's anger dissipate and her worry increase. Her hand slowly cupping his face and stare at him worriedly.

" H-hey.. Are you okay? Does it still hurt? I'm sorry okay? " she said while one hand combing his hair trying to lessen his pain.

The feeling of her fingers combing through his hair gives him a sense of relief and eventually, the pain subsided.

" What are you doing in my house anyway? "

That question remind her of her aim here and it ticked her head when he asked it cluelessly. She wanted to scream again but she suddenly feel tired, so she just answered him normally.

" You promised to accompany me to shopping today.. You forgot? " she said while unconsciously pouting at him.

Natsu found himself stutter at her expression. " A-ah right. Wait let me get ready. "

" Okay~"

Natsu inside his bathroom, **_Ahh what is she thinking pouting like that.? Goshh she's so cute. Please calm down my heart._**

Lucy waiting at him at the living room, _Geez their house is as messy as ever. It's even messier than the last time I'm here!!!_

After 10 minutes, Natsu appear in front of a bored looking Lucy. He chuckled a bit at the look on her face. **_It's only 10 minutes and she's bored already. Luce, you weirdo._**

" Come one Luce. Let's go. Stop wasting time already. Hurry go and hurry finish~" he said while tugging Lucy's hand.

However, Lucy still sat there with same look while scanning him from head to toes. She sighed. He's wearing his same outfit as always.

 _Does this person only have this clothes in his closet or what.?_

She get up, but instead of heading to the door, she head inside to his bedroom and open his closet. Bewildered by her action, he follow her curiously and saw her rummaging his closet.

" Hey! What are you doing Luce?! " he sat on his bed looking at her.

" Nope. " she scan his closet

" Nope? " he tilt his head a little, confused by her answer.

" Yes. Nope. You ain't gonna stop me cause nope, you aren't going out wearing that. " she replied while still searching for suitable clothes.

" But why? I think this is fine already tho. " It's so obvious that he just want the shopping matter to be done quickly.

" No it's not. Just once kay, Natsu? Wear something different from usual will you? I mean look at me! I'm different than usual, so you should to once in a while. " she turned facing him while pointing to herself from head to toe before returning to her task.

Now that he look at her properly, **_Damn she's hot! I mean beautiful! Ah whatever not like she knows what i think._** He said to her after a moment, " Ehh whatever, I will just follow you, weirdo. "

After he said that, some soft fabric was thrown to him roughly by Lucy. "I'm not a weirdo! Wear those. I'm going to wait at the living room. Hurry up! "

Not wanting to get Lucy mad, he quickly change his outfit into the outfit that Lucy choose for him. He wore a long sleeved sweatshirt that is in a mix of garnet red and wine red that eventually gradient into white by the end of the shirt. He wore a casual black jeans and an all white sport shoes. Not to forget, his beloved scarf were wrapped around his neck. He took a look at himself and thought, **_Heck i don't even know i have these clothes!_**

He walked to Lucy and called for her again. Lucy took a moment to look at Natsu before smiling satisfied with her choices. _Wow i never expected Natsu could be this hot! Damn him, making me fall for him again_. A faint blush slowly painted itself on her cheek before she went towards Natsu and they both head out to start their shopping.

 ** _NALUNALUNALUNALUNALU_**

Both of them walks through the buzzing street full of shops. Grabbing everyone's attention without them realizing themselves. Everyone there took at least a glance at them or stop and look at them once and stare in awe before continuing their activity. Simply said, Natsu and Lucy were the centre of attention without them realizing it.

" So, what do you wanna buy, Luce? " Natsu said looking at the stores around them.

" Should we eat first, Natsu? You havent had breakfast, right? "

" Yasss, food!! Then let's go eat at that restaurant! The food there smells great!! " he said in an excited voice while one hand pointing at the restaurant nearby them and another hand grab Lucy's hand before walking to the restaurant.

" W-wait Natsu! Don't pull my hand too hard! " she said while trying to match his pace. Geez this guy. _Oh well, this is a rare day, I guess i should loosen up myself too._ So, instead of being mad, she smiled secretly at his antics.

Walking into the restaurant, they were greeted with a waiter that lead them to an empty seats.

" Then, please seat here, I will come back later to take your orders. " she said after giving them menus while smiling at them, well especially at Natsu, but being polite, Lucy just smiled and said thanks.

After a while, the waiter came back, ready to take their orders.

" I want Insalata Frittata with Vanilla Milkshake. Thanks. What about you, Natsu? "

" Hmm I think I want Quiche De Légumes Oubliés with Fire Whiskey. Thanks. "

" Then, please wait whike the chef prepare your food. " she said while taking the menu from Lucy. When she takes the menu from Natsu, Lucy noticed that the waiter slyly brush/holding Natsu's hand a bit longer than needed. While Natsu thinks nothing about the weird action, Lucy fake cough causing the waiter to left them.

Somehow, Lucy felt immensely unpleasant with the waiter's action. So, she just spend her time waiting for their food by looking at the window, staring outside while her mind being at other places. Not realizing at all that she's being stared by Natsu.

Natsu just stared at the beauty in front of him, appreciating her beauty and thankful that she's lost in her own world because if she had realize he's staring at her, he's gonna get it for sure.

That's when he heard something 'interesting'.

" Did you saw them? They are so cute!!! "

" Oh my, were they finally dating each other?? "

" Lucy-san is so pretty!! "

" Damn, just how lucky is that guy to get a girl like Lucy?! "

" Lucky Natsu, to get a girl like her for himself. "

" I wish my girlfriend is Lucy Heartfilia too.. "

..and so on.

When their food finally being served (by a different waiter cause the boss saw the previous waiter's action and reprimand her), they eat their food quietly, uncommon for Natsu, but Lucy just shrug it off.

Truth is, Natsu was quiet because he was too focus on hearing people's talk about them (particularly about Lucy though) .

 ** _NALUNALUNALUNALUNALU_**

Each of them have at least three shopping bags to hold filled with foods while walking around some more. At a point, Lucy suddenly stormed into a boutique saying that she saw some cute clothes that she wanted.

She said that he could wait her in front of the store because she knew he doesn't like to enter this kind of store full of girls outfits. Therefore, the Salamander waited for her to try those outfits in the fitting room while he waited for her in front of the stores, guarding all of their shopping bags.

With the help of his dragon's hearing capability, he could hear people talking about his Lucy. For example;

" Hey did you saw that girl just now? The one with blond hair and red dress and all? Y'know, the Fairy Tail mage! "

" Ahh you mean Lucy Heartfilia? "

" Yes, it's her! She looks smoking hot today right? " **_Again? Just how many people were checking her out?!_**

" Yeah dude! But isnt she's with the Salamander? " **_Glad that one of them know that._**

" Who? Natsu Dragneel? " **_Duh. Who else is the Salamander in Magnolia/Fiore._**

" Yeah , I mean, man, look they even wore the same color outfits! They are totally together as in together together. " **_Ahh now that he mentioned it. Does she even realize this though? Hahaha silly Lucy_**.

" Yeah, i guess it's true. I mean they are even listed in -"

Suddenly, a girl his aged or probably younger grabbed his left hand, making him startled by her action. By then, Lucy already walk out of the store and saw them, but it seems like both of them haven't realize her yet.

" Hey there, I'm Yuki. What's your name? " the girl that grabbed his hand said while batting her eyelashes. She has snowy white hair and arctic blue eyes with pale skin. Ask anyone, and they will tell you she's pretty for sure.

" Erm, Natsu. " Natsu replied while trying his best to loosen his arm from the girl's grip. But the girl still won't release his arm.

Both of them chatted some more, or more like the girl talking sith him while he reply half-heartedly while trying to release her grab on his arm, still not noticing Lucy watching them.

The Celestial mage could clearly saw the Salamander's discomfort and finally walk there to help him out of the situation. Even if it's funny for her to watch him trying to free himself while still being nice, she somehow wanted to just grab the girl away for grabbing his arm intentionally.

" Natsuuuuu " Lucy said while sounding cute making Natsu turn to fought the upcoming small blush on his face, **_Why is she like this. So cute!_**

Instead of sparing a glance at Natsu, she just look(oh-not-so-secretly glare) at Yuki while hugging his right hand with her left hand and slide her palm to Natsu's, and proceed to intertwined their fingers.

" I'm gone only for a while, and you're already flirting with another girl? " Lucy said flirtatiously, eyes not leaving Yuki.

" Hey! Who are you?! I saw him first! Go look for others, he's mine! " Yuki glared at Lucy while tighten her hold. Natsu's uncomfortable state? Plus 30 points.

" Hey yourself. Who am I? Nahh i don't want to bother myself telling you, cause we won't meet each other again after all. And he's yours? Really? " Lucy turn facing Natsu and made a sad expression. " You're hers? I thought you're mine. " Plus some wanna cry look, and Natsu hurriedly try to escape from Yuki's grip, and hug Lucy.

" W-what? No Luce of course I'm not hers, y'know that right? " Natsu said lovingly while hugging Lucy with one hand while another still not leaving their intertwined fingers, making Lucy smirk(and blush at his action) at Yuki while mouthing _He's mine_ at Yuki, making her speechless and left with an annoyed huff.

After a while, Lucy tug Natsu's shirt mumbling, " You realize she left already right? "

" Yea " he replied in the same slow voice, still not move an inch from their position.

" Natsu? Wont you let me go? "

" No. "

" You do realize people are staring at us too, right? "

" Yes, but that's because you are too beautiful today. " **_And that's why many guys were looking at you, and i don't like it._**

 ** _No,that's because you are way too handsome today, idiot. That's why girls keep looking at you and I don't like it. And who expected this idiot could sweet talk girls like this?! 0/0_**

" Then, are you seriously not going to let me go? "

" Why? Can't I hug what is mine? " his reply made her speechless and blush a scarlet red.

" Are you confessing right now? "

" Not really, just stating the fact. "

" But you're mine. "

" And you're mine. "

Both of them have a grin on their face after that. Even when Natsu (finally) let Lucy go from their embrace just now, their intertwined fingers still wont left from each other's side. Aside from the matching grin on each other's face, Lucy's blush could be seen by everyone who saw it while Natsu's face were painted with blushes with the same color of his hair as well (but not too many like Lucy), both unable to face each other without blushing again.

After a while Natsu break away from their intertwined fingers, causing Lucy to be a little disappointed from the missing heat. But soon, he make it up to her by putting his scarf on her neck, making her blush a deeper shade of red, and their fingers intertwined back again.

" Come on Luce! We still have something that you want to buy, right? " he grin tugging her hand while walking slowly towards their next destination.

"Yes. Lets go! " she grin back to him before accelerate her pace a bit so they were walking side by side.

 ** _NALUNALUNALUNALUNALU_**

The next day, unknown to the two of them ( but already known by half of Fiore especially Fairy Tail members) that was still asleep on Lucy's bed (they decided to sleep in after yesterday's tiring day), there's a special article published on Sorcerer Weekly about them.

 **MOST AWAITED COUPLE ARE FINALLY TOGETHER.**

 _Reported By: VL_.

Yesterday, one of our reporter got lucky after she succeeded in spotting our most awaited couple from Fairy Tail guild, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia! They were wearing a matching color outfits while strolling around at one of the shopping street in Magnolia. Many people could be seen in a state of awe every time their eyes landed on this couple. After following them for a few hours, we could provide you, especially people who have been shipping both of them real hard since the beginning, some rare pictures!

 **A picture of them just walking casually.**

 **A** **picture of Lucy staring at the window while Natsu staring at her.**

 **A picture of them eating.**

 **A picture of them buying and trying some foods together.**

 **A picture of Lucy hugging Natsu's arm.** (This one is the moment with Yuki, but Yuki was cropped out from the picture)

 **A picture of Natsu hugging Lucy while their fingers still intertwined together.**

 **A picture of both of them blushing and unable to look at each other with a grin and an intertwined fingers.**

 **A picture of Natsu putting his precious scarf around Lucy's neck.**

 **A picture of them walking together while holding hands and grinning.**

These are the proves that NaLu were finally real! Congrats to those that guessed right for shipping NaLu!

Now, the ship NaLu had finally sailed. Whose ship from Fairy Tail do you think will finally sail? Find your favourite now!!


End file.
